TZ& RY's Education Chamber of Torture
by TZandRyUnite
Summary: TZ& RY unite to re-educate some of your favorite characters while making it humorous. No flames and R&R.


A/N: This is TZ InusShadow and Ranmayuusuke930 united to post stories we have worked together to make! This is our first!! Hurray!

Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters. But TZ does own 'Kuro'.

---

TZandRyUnite's Education Chamber of Torture  
Chapter 1  
Teaching Naraku a Lesson

---

"500,000,000,000 yen!!" Came a strange voice, and TZ looked around.

"Who was _THAT_?"

"Uh...my...cat?!" RY cried, looking over at her cat.

You see, Sesshomaru was being auctioned off, and since RY already bitch-slapped Kagome for Inuyasha, she couldn't be in the bidding.

"GOING ONCE!!"

RY pats her cat on the head, and urges it to go up another billion yen.

"I, Sesshomaru, will not be traded as if I were an object!"

"That's what I said, but look at me." Inuyasha pointed at the collar that he now had around his neck.

"You know RY, you didn't have to slap Kagome. She didn't do-"

"600,000,000,000 yen!!"

"WOWZA!" TZ cried, "Forget what _I_ was saying! Going once! Going twice!!"

"999,999,999,999 yen!!"

"Stupid cat, we were winning!!" RY whined, smacking the cat on it's head.

"SOLD! TO RY's FREAKY CAT!!"

"HURRAY!! GOOD KITTY!! NOW DON'T TOUCH MY SESSHY!!(Pushes cat out of the way, and walks over to TZ)"

"You know, you can't have those two together, now they're gonna have a bloody fight to the death like dogs until someone comes out as the winner!" TZ said, lifting a hand dramatically.

"_YAY_!! Oh, I mean...uh..._NO_!!! (Giggles under breath)"

"OI!! LOOK! BLOODY DEATH FIGHT!!" TZ cried, pointing over to the two brothers biting, scratching, and barking at eachother.

"Hurray!!" Everyone except TZ and RY shouted.

Suddenly, Naraku is seen on the sidelines, eating pop-corn and laughing.

Then comes Kikyou, she sighs at the two fighting, and goes over and sits on Naraku's laugh.

"Geroff a me!!" Naraku said, pushing her off, beginning to apply make-up.

"MAKE-UP?!_ NO_!! I MUST RE-EDUCATE HIM!!!" TZ cried, pulling him away to the chamber of torture.

---

--Chamber of Torture!!--

---

"Kuro!! You have to help me! Naraku is gay!!"

Kuro runs in and grabs her by the collar, (In Invader Zim mode) "SINCE WHEN WAS HE GAY?! TELL MEEEEE!!"

"Naraku, over here!!"

Naraku walks over, and TZ pulls up his shirt.

Kuro gasps, "Is that my _bra_?!!"

"No!!" Naraku cried, pulling his shirt down, and TZ pushed him into a chair, "I'm going to make you watch a movie, and then you'll see..." TZ said, tying a rope around Naraku. "First, we must take all you're lip gloss, lip stick, eye liner, blush, hair dresser phone numbers, bras-"

---

ONE HOUR LATER

---

"Skirts, hoop earrings, press-on nails, and then we can start!!"  
-Takes all the stuff away-  
-Puts video in VCR and presses play-  
-Video that looks like it was made by Kagome comes on, and Miroku is in the picture, waving-

"This is Miroku. He is a monk, but that does not keep him from being attracted to women."

-InuYasha goes next to Miroku and does his regular pose-

"This is InuYasha, he is a half demon who is searching for the Sacred Jewel Shards. He has a very rough exterior, but has kissed 2 girls!! Now, watch what happens when they express their love for their female counterparts."

-Naraku watches and looks horrified, TZ is covering Kuro's eyes-  
-TZ stops tape-

"Now I shall show you WHY you should be straight! See Kuro over there?" -Kuro waves shyly- "Kuro is a 'woman'."

"HEY! What's up with the quotations?!" Kuro cries.

"You're not close to being a woman, you just have the figure!"

-TZ makes Hojo appear- "This is Hojo, a boy." She checks her papers. "YYYeah, I think he _IS_ a boy. (That was ALL RY there! HAHAHA!)Now both of them will kiss you and we'll see which you like better."

"W-What?!" Kuro slowly backs up, but TZ pulls her back.

"Hojo first."

-Hojo kisses Naraku-  
-TZ holds Kuro back from killing Hojo while almost gagging- "Now, Kuro kisses Naraku."

-20 minutes later they are still kissing-  
-TZ has to pull them apart-

"So...are you straight?"

"Yep..." Naraku trails off, trying to catch his breath.

"YAY! I've worked a miracle! So how are you feeling Kuro?

Kuro has a dazed dreamy look on her face.

"Um...Kuro...Kuroaoi..."

---

A/N: We need to be put in the asylum... we are truly crazy. Well, R&R friends! And we will have chapter 2 out in a jif!!  
RY: YUP WE WILL!!  
TZ: COME BACK AND SEE MORE OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS GET RE-EDUCATED!

Final Note: TZ: We do not hate any of the characters, it's just for fun. Even if you're a fan girl/boy you can, possibly, laugh, maybe even chuckle at it. So don't flame us 'cause we made fun of -cringes in disgust- Fluffy -stops cringing- or any other characters. So enjoy the story and R&R friends...I'm starting to sound like Miroku, aren't I?

RY: Yeah

TZ: See meditation does wonders!

Sayonnara! -TZ& RY (or RY&TZ, no one's in complete possession of this fic!)


End file.
